


Заботься

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: О котах и братьях [1]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: кота принес отец.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: О котах и братьях [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Заботься

**Author's Note:**

> очевидно, родителей Банджи и Джуджи можно считать ОМП и ОЖП.
> 
> Бета: Мадам Суслевская

Кота принес отец.  
В пять лет Банджи уже знал, что у некоторых мальчишек отцы приходят домой каждый вечер, у некоторых — отцов вообще нету, как у рыжего Юджина, который живет через улицу, а он — особенный. Его отец появлялся не каждый день: бывало, пару раз в неделю, бывало, Банджи успевал зачеркнуть в календаре на стене целых семь, а то и десять дней. За такое дело Банджи, случалось, дразнили — не так, конечно, как толстяка Тома или курносого Сэмми, но дразнили. Зато, думал Банджи, у других отцы пили и поколачивали мам, а его мама зачеркивала дни в календаре вместе с ним, много улыбалась, постоянно что-то напевала, пока шила или готовила, и каждый вечер прихорашивалась перед большим зеркалом, краснея и сияя глазами, будто девчонка, и казалась самой красивой на свете.  
В общем, Банджи привык, что надо ждать — и отец обязательно придет.  
Даже если зачеркнуть придется больше, чем десять или даже двадцать дней.  
И отец в очередной раз пришел, поставил на пол в крошечной прихожей бумажные пакеты с продуктами, расстегнул потертую кожаную куртку, пропахшую табачным дымом, морем и кисло-острым — так пах порох, Банджи помнил: как-то взрывал с друзьями на пустыре пугачи, правда, от мамы потом попало.  
И у отца про порох спрашивать тоже было нельзя.  
А тот вытащил из-за пазухи что-то черное и лохматое; оно посветило зелеными глазищами и развернулось в здоровенного, но тощего взъерошенного кота со сломанным ухом и шрамом через нос.  
Отец опустил кота на пол и подтолкнул его к Банджи:  
— Давай, заботься.  
Банджи это сказали или коту — было непонятно.  
— Милый, где ты нашел это чудовище? — всплеснула руками мама и уперла кулаки в бока. — И где ты вообще пропадал в этот раз?  
Она делала вид, что сердится, но поправила волосы так, что сразу стало ясно — не сердится, просто волновалась, как волнуется, когда Банджи допоздна гуляет или бегает в порт без спроса. И если отец, сняв солнцезащитные очки, подхватит маму на руки, она больше не будет волноваться.  
Банджи посмотрел на кота, кот посмотрел на Банджи.  
— Я ему и миски купил, — сказал отец, не выпуская маму из рук. — Там, в пакете.  
— Ох! — встрепенулась мама. — Покорми его, золотко, а потом бегом мыть руки — и за стол, все остынет же!  
Кот имя так и не получил, но быстро освоился, отъелся, обзавелся гладкой роскошной шубой и оказался на удивление покладистым и спокойным. Даже мяукал он почти беззвучно. За мамой ходил хвостом, а на Банджи обращал внимание только по особым случаям — когда выпрашивал лакомые кусочки.  
Застукав их как-то за расковыриванием горячего, только из духовки, мясного пирога, мама даже не стала ругаться — громко засмеялась, стоя перед выглядывающими из-под стола преступниками. Она смеялась долго, а потом села прямо на пол, одной рукой погладила кота, а другой — прижала к себе Банджи, и начала так же громко плакать.  
Девяносто три дня спустя Банджи стоял перед новым, блестящим надгробием, крепко держась за руку отца — непривычно строгого в черном костюме и без солнцезащитных очков. Отец положил на свежий дерн у края плиты пару красных цветов, ссутулился, сдавил руку Банджи почти до боли, вздохнул и сказал:  
— Пойдем-ка домой.  
В этот вечер Банджи впервые увидел отца с бутылкой: он пил быстро и молча, мрачнея на глазах, а потом долго курил у раскрытого окна. Но, заметив Банджи в углу кухни, отец спросил абсолютно трезвым голосом:  
— Уложить тебя спать, или?..  
Банджи мотнул головой: сам.  
Сам умылся и почистил зубы, как учила мама, сам взял пижаму из ящика в шкафу, сам застелил постель без единой складочки, сам лег и постарался заснуть без печенья с молоком и колыбельной.  
Ночью кот пришел и свернулся теплым клубком у него под боком.  
И тогда Банджи подтянул его поближе, уткнулся в густую шубу и попытался заплакать.


End file.
